


Desperate Times

by ProteinBlob



Series: SU-SPOP Crossover Crap [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Barbed Penis, Bestiality, Catra with kids, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Feral Body Partner, Horny Catra, Knotting, Magikat babies, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rimming, catra in heat, crossover ships - Freeform, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Catra is in the middle of her heat, and in an effort to try and isolate herself from everyone else, she attracts the attention of one curious, pink Lion.
Relationships: Catra (She-Ra)/Lion (Steven Universe), Catra/Lion, Glimmer (She-Ra)/Steven Universe, Glimmer/Steven Universe
Series: SU-SPOP Crossover Crap [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895728
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Desperate Times

Adora was in Brightmoon, sitting in her room, staring contemplatively out the window. She didn't really have much to do, so she decided to just spend some time at home. She seemed to have a worried look on her face.

A knock caused her to turn to the door, looking over to see it open, in peeked Bow.

"Hey Adora. You feeling okay? You've been in here all day." The archer asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just kinda miss Catra a bit." She admitted, reclining back in her chair.

"Is she not here? Where is she?" 

"She's...gonna be gone for the day." Adora answered, trying not to spill what the reason for her girlfriend's absence would be.

"Any reason? Is she on a mission? Gonna try and see someone? Some other weird reason?" He sat down on the edge of her bed, elbows resting on his thighs as he tried to think of why Catra would want to be alone.

"Wait, did you two get into a fight?" He asked with sudden urgency.

"No! It's not a fight! It's um...well..." Bow was trustworthy enough, maybe she could at least confide in him.

"It's kind of weird, but I mean...you know how Catra is...well, part cat, right?" 

"Yeah." Bow nodded, wondering where this was going.

"And you know how sometimes animals can uh...go into heat? Well, since she's part cat..."

"Oh." Bow's face went red in realization, it certainly did make sense.

"Yeah..." Adora looked down, her own face flushed red. 

"So, she usually tries to be by herself during this time. But she's usually pretty good about it. I tell her it's nothing to be ashamed of, I even offer to...help her. But she still get's embarrassed by it." 

"Right, right." Bow cleared his throat, his face still red as he understood the situation.

"So, do you know where she is at least?" Asked Bow, leaning towards the other slightly.

Adora shrugged, "Not really. But whenever this happens, she always finds her way back. Don't see how this would be any different."

* * *

Catra was sitting cross-legged on the ground, looking over Beach City from on top of the temple. She decided to come here to ride out her heat, she felt there was less risk of her being found out here. Less people knew her here. She knew Steven and them would be busy with their own thing, which gave her more chances of being alone.

At least, that's what she was hoping for.

As the Magikat was in the middle of her silent contemplation, a faint, muffled growling caught her attention. She jumped as she felt something nudge her from behind. As she turned around to see it, she saw that it was Steven's pink lion.

She recalled Steven gave her and the other's a brief lesson about Lion, about how he was left by his mother more or less, and that he was more than a regular beast. He was magical, and pretty smart too; he seemed to understand people enough as well. 

"Oh, it's just yo-" She froze up, looking down at the underside of the pink beast, noticing that he was sporting a large, dark pink, barbed cock. It was getting harder and throbbed as he kept nudging his muzzle against Catra, sniffing her softly. 

This was definitely the last thing she needed.

"No no no no! Back off!" Catra tried back away, her face flushed and her loins aching with desire. She saw the erect cock the beast had, doing her best to hold back the urge to please it.

Lion stopped in front of her, letting out a confused whimper, tilting his head slightly.

Catra was gasping softly, standing up and looking down and up at the other. She could feel his gaze on her crotch, no doubt he could smell her arousal.

"I guess...I guess you would be aware of what's going on with me..." Catra sighed, leaning against the lighthouse nearby. It would make sense that another cat would know about her heat.

"Look, I'm trying to act civil here, I can't be doing...THAT with anyone cuz of my stupid heat cycle, especially you!" She said angrily, making the pink lion hum in confusion. He walked up to her, nuzzling his head against her side, making her shiver slightly.

"J-Just stop, okay? Go away, please?" She asked, resting a hand on his head, trying to push him away.

She watched as the other kept nudging against her leg, no doubt trying to get Catra to present herself. The Magikat kept trying to back away, but the pink lion wasn't stopping.

"Ugh, g-get away! I can't let that happen!" Catra denied, trying to walk away from the other, but he just kept following her. She kept pushing back the carnal desire to go along with it, her face getting red and her breathing becoming more labored. Still, the pink feline followed incessantly.

Eventually, Catra found herself on the ground, her heat making her exhausted even faster. She stared down at the ground, on her hands and knees as she was trying to catch her breath.

Soon she was pressed against the grass, the weight of the large, pink cat on top of her. It wasn't too terribly heavy, surprisingly, but she could feel him start grinding and frotting his hard cock against her clothed backside, sending her into a confused panic.

"St-Stop it! I have to be stronger than this!" She grunted, trying to claw away, but unable to get out from under him.

"Get...off..." She weakly tried pulling away, but she found herself unable to move him off her, whether it be her own exhaustion that prevented it, or her animal nature not wanting her to deny in this delicious taboo, she would never know.

She could feel herself stop protesting the animal's actions, protests now turning into grunts and moans of pleasure. Her wetness was grinding into the ground, her entire pressed against it by the other. The feeling of his thick, hard, barbed member made her whimper softly. She knew that her pleasure was in the hands of this beast, and she would have it no other way.

This felt so wrong, but it also felt so natural. The feeling of the other's large, heavy underside pressed against her back, pinning her down on the ground made her shiver in arousal. His hard member between her buttocks made the heated Magikat gasp and whimper in anticipation, waiting eagerly for what he would do next.

Soon enough, Lion began to pull himself off her, as if sensing her surrender. He began to step back slightly, his muzzle now pressing against the back of her crotch. He smelled her hotly, the sensation of it making Catra gasp in surprise and arousal.

She looked back, watching as Lion stared at her backside. She saw as he bared his sharp teeth.

"What...are you..." She said between gasps of breath, but then saw and felt him dig his teeth into the fabric of her leggings, making sure to sink his teeth far enough in so he wouldn't scratch her, but ripped off the clothing.

Catra kept crying out in surprise as her naked sex was out and revealed for the world to see.

"H-Hey!" She growled as she looked back at him, spitting out the torn leggings out of his mouth to the side. She then saw him lean down to her cunt once more, sticking his tongue out as he began lapping at it.

"Ahhh!~ F-Fuck!~" She moaned out, gripping the grass under her as she could feel the other lapping at her wet sex. Her teeth were gritted as she arched against it. She could easily run away if she wanted to, but she knew she didn't want to.

"Y-Yes!~ Please keep going!" She begged, her heart racing as she arched herself towards him, moan after moan spilling from him.

Her eyes slammed shut in pleasure, so close to climax at last, and she wouldn't feel guilty about it this time.

However, she felt the warm, wet touch pull away, leaving her out to dry.

She had a confused, upset look on her face as she turned back to him, demanding to know why he stopped.

But then she got her answer.

The tip of his thick, dripping member prodded against Catra's entrance, causing her to grunt in surprise and pleasure. The slight weight on her back was now more comforting as she allowed him to use her. She felt the hardness prod and frot against her, the sounds of Lion's grunts right above her pulling her into a more primal mindset. 

Grunts and moans of pleasure didn't leave her anymore, only growls and snarls of goading. Her claws raked the dirt beneath her, bracing herself for the beast.

She let out a shrill growl, almost letting Lion know to not hold back.

And he didn't.

He shoved his whole member inside her in one quick, powerful thrust, causing both of them to roar in pleasure.

The thick, throbbing cock made Catra's legs buck and shake in sheer ecstasy. Little time was given before she felt the other's quick, hard thrusts.

Her eyes narrowed as she focused on the joy and pleasure she felt in the moment. She knew that he was making her bulge already with the large insertion, and her arousal was dripping all over the ground. She regret all those times she denied herself this in the past. Though, it could just be from how 'forbidden' this felt that heightened her plesure.

She could tell Lion was enjoying it as well, judging by his ecstatic grunts and growls. He kept on thrusting faster and harder, his large, furry balls smacking against Catra's ass as he thrust inside her.

No words left Catra, only roars and guttural growls, ones that one could mistake for a cheetah. They only got harsher and more intense as she felt him pounding faster and harder in her tight cunt, the pleasure of it starting to come to a head for both parties.

The sound of their flesh smacking got louder and faster as the two of them were reaching orgasm.

With one more quick, hard thrust, Lion slammed deep inside Catra, pumping her full of his magic seed as he did. 

Catra's cunt tightened around his dick, milking him for all he had. Both of them let out a respective pleasured roar into the air. It was a miracle nobody had caught them yet.

As soon as her climax was over, Catra found herself absolutely pooped. She laid on the ground, her body weak and limp and gasping for air. 

It was one of the most intense orgasms she ever had, and she knew that this would somehow be something she would regret.

She could feel and hear Lion laying beside her, his cock still inside as he was gasping in exhaustion as well.

A smile grew on her face, staring at the big cat for now. 

"Thanks, bud." She said, reaching over to pet his head, now trying to pull away, but quickly stopped, feeling something tug at her from inside her pussy.

She looked down quickly at herself, seeing the bulge of cum inside her, as well as his cock. Below that, though, there was a noticeable fleshy bulb near the entrance of her pussy.

She was knotted. The reality of that making her face flush in embarrassment.

She turned to the exhausted lion, gritting her teeth, "Are you serious??" She said, trying to pull herself off him, but found himself unable to move.

"That ain't gonna help."

Catra froze up, hearing someone else there. She turned behind her in fear, worried that she had been found out.

She saw the small, purple gem sitting down on a rock, legs crossed as she was looking right at the two of them.

This was the end for Catra, now that she had been found out, she knew that everyone would look at her in disgust.

She saw her walking towards the two casually, making Catra tense up, a glare on her face and her hands up in defense.

"Ugh, relax dude, I'm not here to judge or tell anyone." Amethyst assured, stopping right behind Lion.

Catra kept an eye on her, watching as she got on her knees behind him, lifting his tail to show his rear.

"You just gotta give him a bit of a wet tickle back here~" She grinned, leaning down to start rimming the pink feline.

Catra heard Lion whimper and shudder against her, all the while she could feel his knot start to shrink inside her, allowing him to exit her.

Once Catra moved away from him, Amethyst ceased her rimming. She turned to the Magikat, a smile on her face.

"How...How did you-"

"Trust me, I know way more about this big guy than what's healthy~ Also, next time, please make sure you two keep it down, or just do it as far from here as possible. Later." The gem then rolled back down the hill, leaving Catra and Lion by themselves.

Catra sat up on the grass, looking down to see the light pink, sparkly spunk that was leaking out of her and on the ground. She swore she saw the grass growing more from it.

She then turned to Lion, who was now laying on his stomach, looking up at Catra expectantly.

"...How about we keep this just between us, okay?" She asked, reaching over to pet his head.

"Here's hoping nothing bad will come of this."

* * *

About 5 months later, Catra found herself stuck in bed, a litter of about 6 pink Magikat babies rushing towards her chest, no doubt to find a nipple for themselves to suckle on. The older Magikat had a dead, pained look on her face, feeling all the frantic mouths and teeth against her teats desperately trying to suckle her.

Nearby, she could see Adora, Glimmer, Bow, and Steven cupping their faces and rubbing their temples in chagrin and slight disappointment. 

"You had this coming you know." Glimmer said, looking over at Catra, who glared up at her.

"I'm WELL aware of that, Sparkles."

"You're lucky we're willing to accommodate all these kids." She retorted, watching as the small bundle of kits frenzied against Catra.

"I'm just surprised you let it happen." Steven walked over, looking not at Catra, but at the large, pink Lion that she was laying against.

Lion let out a huff as he looked away from Steven and down at his unruly cubs.

He saw the faces Catra was making because of their behavior and gave them a chiding growl, making them settle down against their mother.

"I'll try and get some milk, I guess." Adora said, heading out of the room, Bow following suit.

Steven sighed, "Can't be helped now, I guess." He shrugged, wrapping an arm around Glimmer's shoulder.

"Let's just hope they won't be too big of a pain later on."

"Hey! Those are my kids you're talking about!" Catra spat, hearing Lion growl in agreement up at Steven.

"We'll just leave you two be." Glimmer said, warping Steven and herself out of the room.

The Magikat huffed, looking back over at Lion, who was watching his babies carefully.

Catra gazed back at them as well, watching as they each started to suckle one of her teats. It felt strange, but fulfilling.

A smile formed on her face as she leaned back against Lion, the proud father of her babies.

Maybe motherhood wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
